Sacrifice
by InkDragons
Summary: AU Hinata is offered up as a sacrifice to the sand demon, and Neji goes in her place, only to find Gaara isn't what he expected. GaaNeji NejiGaa Dark, but with a happy ending.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Naruto.**

Sacrifice

The full moon lit up the clearing, washing the grass in a silvery-blue glow. A warm breeze stirred up the air, pushing the few remaining clouds across the sky, revealing stars spilled over inky blackness.

Neji sat in the center of the clearing, at the base of a large boulder. His instincts were telling him to get out of the open and seek shelter. As the night went on, they stopped telling him and started screaming at him. Neji ignored them, staying where he was, exactly where Hinata had been tied hours ago. He wasn't about to tie himself up, but he reasoned that didn't matter, because he had no intention of escaping. However, he couldn't stop his pale eyes from scanning the clearing for some sign of life.

He wished he knew how long he would have to wait. The clearing was just far enough away from the outskirts of the village that no one could hear the girls crying in fear while they waited, or even their screams as they were killed. So all Neji knew was that the demon came sometime before dawn. It wasn't even midnight.

Suddenly Neji realized the clearing had gone silent. The crickets refused to chirp, and even the wind had stopped blowing.

"They've never given me a man before." The voice, low and gravelly, came from above and just behind him. Neji whirled around, a small noise of shock rising to his lips.

Crouched on top of the boulder, the demon studied him with narrowed jade eyes ringed in black. Neji gulped, an uncharacteristic show of fear. But the demon was staring at him with a look of hunger Neji simply wasn't used to.

"They still haven't. They sent my cousin. I came here without the elders knowing and let her go." She was several miles away from the village and the clearing by now, halfway to the nearest village. She was going to stay there, with friends, until after the next full moon. They would know by then if the plan had worked.

The demon watched him for a moment, head tilted ever so slightly to the side in consideration. "And now you intend to do what, kill me?" His voice held the slightest mocking tone, as if to further emphasize Neji's minuscule chances against him. Otherwise, it was emotionless.

Neji tried to keep his own voice just as calm and steady, despite the fear racing through him. His hands trembled at his sides, so he shoved them into his pockets. "No. The deal has always been a sacrifice in exchange for you leaving the village alone for the season. Here I am." Neji had stood back and allowed it to happen, until spring turned into summer, and the elders chose Hinata.

"The deal has always been a _female_ sacrifice in exchange for not killing all of you." The demon pointed out calmly.

"That's how its been done, but you never actually specified that the sacrifice had to be female. The elders just assumed that's what you preferred." After all, the first villager he killed had been a girl, so it made sense he would want more.

The corners of the demon's mouth turned up in a mockery of a smile. "You think I don't?" Neji's heart rate picked up, pounding against his ribcage like it was trying to escape even if Neji wouldn't.

"A kill is a kill. Why would it matter if I'm male?" The demon said nothing, still staring at him with those pale green eyes. "It doesn't matter, does it?" Neji's voice trembled at the end. Neji's plan, and Hinata's life, depended on Neji being right. If the demon actually cared who he killed, then everything would fall apart.

He remained silent, the only sounds in the clearing were the pair's breathing. The breeze had returned, shifting his blood red hair, revealing a kanji carved into the demon's pale skin. Neji's white eyes widened. _Love_. What the hell did this monster know of love? All he did was kill! He didn't care about anything, or anyone. He couldn't. There was no way the monster that demanded four sacrifices a year could have any understanding of the wonderful and terrible emotion that lead to Neji offering up his own life.

Neji took a step toward the boulder, body shaking with anger instead of fear. "Just kill me already!" Just kill me, so Hinata can live.

The demon finally said something. "Why are you so eager to die?"

"Why _aren't_ you eager to kill me?" Neji shot back, yelling now. Why was he taking so long? Why were they even talking? Neji didn't want to wait any longer.

Sand swirled out of the gourd on the demon's back. It twined around his feet before making a platform, carrying the demon down to Neji's level. "You….interest me."

"W-what?" Neji asked, mouth suddenly dry. What the hell did he mean by that?

"Why did you come here?" the demon asked, still studying him. His jade eyes no longer held that hunger, instead, they showed curiosity. Neji wasn't sure how he felt about that. A predator looking at you with hunger usually boded death, but then, wasn't death the point of this whole thing? When Neji didn't answer, the demon advanced a step. Neji stepped back, instinctively maintaining distance between them, and found himself answering honestly.

"I came here so Hinata would be safe." His voice was shaky.

"Why does that matter?" He showed true confusion now. A wrinkle appeared on his forehead, and Neji realized the demon would be furrowing his brows if he had any.

"It matters because she matters!" Neji said, irritated. What kind of a question was that?

"You don't think you matter?" He asked, taking another step closer.

The pale-eyed man took a step back as Gaara stepped closer. Gaara honestly couldn't explain why he was even asking these questions. He had never spoken more than a word or two to any of his previous victims. But then again, they had been too busy crying for him to get a word in edgewise anyway. Not a one of them had ever spoken to him except to beg for mercy that wouldn't be given. They were afraid of death, just like everyone else. Yet, this one didn't seem to be. He was afraid. He shook where he stood, but he refused to fall to his knees and grovel. He worked hard to keep his voice steady as he spoke, and the words he said genuinely interested Gaara in a way few things had in a long time.

If it were anyone else, Gaara would know the answer to his question. Yes, they thought they mattered. No, they really didn't. Their pathetic lives had no purpose.

"No. I don't matter if I let her die. I won't have a purpose." He spoke with conviction, as if it was an absolute fact.

"My purpose is to kill. It's how I prove I exist. What is your purpose?" Gaara asked. No one had ever talked about purpose to him before.

The man seemed to be considering it before he finally spoke. "I suppose it is to protect," he said finally.

"Protecting others, protecting this…. Hinata…. That makes you feel alive?" He wasn't sure what to make of this purpose. It was the complete opposite of his purpose, but it still was one.

"No. It's not that. Its more like I wouldn't feel alive if something happened to her." The pale-eyed man said as the breeze blew his long dark hair into his face. Gaara had the sudden and perplexing urge to reach out and brush his hair back out of those mesmerizing eyes. He hadn't felt the need to touch another person in a way not meant to hurt in years. It had been even longer from the last time anyone had done the same to him.

The demon was staring at Neji again. The hunger had returned to his eyes, along with something else Neji couldn't identify. "Do you understand why I want you to kill me now?" Neji asked.

"Yes," the demon responded, still staring. Neji expected him to attack finally, but he still didn't move. Didn't he get it? Neji had to die!

"That what are you waiting for? Kill me!" For the first time, Neji moved closer to the demon. Without conscious thought, Neji raised his fist and swung at the demon. Sand swirled through the air, seemingly out of nowhere, ensnaring Neji's hand.

"I understand, but who says I'm going to kill you?"

Neji tried to yank his hand back, but the sand's grip on him was ironclad. The demon moved closer, forcing Neji back until he was against the boulder. "Don't tell me you actually care!"

The demon pressed closer, crowding him in, and Neji started to panic. He lashed out with his other hand, only to find it trapped in sand just before hitting the demon's terrifyingly beautiful face. The sand forced his hands above his head, pinning them against the cold boulder as the demon leaned in.

He was so close Neji could feel his hot breath. "Oh, I care," he said, bringing a hand up to Neji's face. "Just not how you think." His lips curled into a truly evil smile before pressing forward and capturing Neji's.

 **AN:** This just popped into my head one day. First I wrote out all the dialogue, then I fleshed it out the next day. I know there are already plenty of demon sacrifice stories, but I thought I'd post my own spin on it. I've written for Gaara before, but this was more the way he was at the beginning of the Chunin exams. I hope I managed to capture it. You've already read it, you might as well review it and make me very, very happy. Criticisms are welcome.


End file.
